


为无为|| Xiubaek

by boos_pledis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major!Minseok, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Beta Read, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Chanyeol's here for ten, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, History Major!Baekhyun, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Innovative Baekhyun, Jongdae is here for like five secs, Kim Minseok is Bad at Feelings, Love, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, No Smut, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, brief mentions of Sehun and Junmyeon, i'm running out of things to tag, twist of translations but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: 为无为 | Wéi wú wéi |[No direct translation] - "Action without action" "Acting naturally" "A behavior that is completely in harmony with one's surroundings"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	为无为|| Xiubaek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I used the word correctly to describe what I'm describing, so I put the tag there just in case. Korea does not have American grocery store (you'll understand what I mean later). Google has been very helpful :D
> 
> Honestly, I didn't mean to write this much (oops) but enjoy and leave comments if you like :)

The night is alive. Light floods the streets, boisterous laughter and animated chatter fill the unoccupied spaces. It's snowing lightly but that didn't stop the bundled up friends and families from enjoying the night life. If anything, the thin layer of snow plastered to the street symbolized the youth of the night and all the possibilities to which the night could hold. 

As he took it all in, he couldn't help but wonder why his life was the juxtaposition to all this joy. Why is he the only one who feels so _unhappy_ , while everyone else is jubilant on a glorious winter night such as this?

Confusion swallows the being that is Minseok along with it's trusty companion frustration to make it all the more better. Quickly grabbing for his coffee, Minseok could only close his eyes and attempt to take a deep breath as he feels the cup shake and hot coffee dribbling down the back of his hand; not to mention, the burn of his failure at life situating itself rather comfortably on his hand. He retracts his hand with caution and wipes it with a napkin, ignoring the fiery sensation that only grows worse as he continues to agitate the skin with continuous wiping. 

Using the same hand, he places it on his forehead and rubs. What the _hell_ was he going to do? Things were okay before _he_ showed up. When _he_ wasn't around, his life was full and content with everything simply laid out, nothing ever _too_ complex. His worries were plain, small things like whether he'd have enough time to cook for Luhan before he came home or if all the silverware was thoroughly washed and put away in its proper place. _Simple. Domestic._ Terribly _insignificant_ things exactly like that. 

But simple, domestic, insignificant things like that just weren't good enough for Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun. No, when he's around, everything becomes ten - _no_ \- twenty times more complicated. For example, Minseok's feelings. When Baekhyun isn't around, his feelings are comparable to a line; plain, straight forward, easy to understand. But the minute Baekhyun steps in the room, a tangled mess of vines is the better comparison for it. 

He couldn't deal with it, the way he reacts emotionally and physically. Words getting caught in his throat, pink dusting over his cheeks, how he starts observing Baekhyun's nature and the smallest actions he commits with that large heart and smile of his. God, how Minseok wishes to punch him for making him act and feel this way, yet simultaneously yearns for him to smile, to laugh and spread the pure, pure happiness he brings along with him wherever he goes. 

Minseok shakes his head, looking out of the window and watching as a family of four - two parents and two kids - play in the snow. The children are beaming at the opportunity, no doubt screaming and laughing as they throw ice at each other. The parents are engaged as well, but not as much as the children, and hold more fond simpers at the family bonding moment. Minseok feels worse. 

He can't focus on anything, the only reason he's dwelling on such thoughts is because he just so happened to run into Baekhyun before entering the cafe. He was supposed to be finishing a paper about the art piece he created, but that priority flew out the window the moment he bumped into Baekhyun's solid chest. 

Per usual, he had assumed responsibility quickly and attempted to move on, but Baekhyun wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed Minseok's arm and stopped him in the doorway. "Hey, Minseok." He had greeted, a smile forming on his perfect lips. The _audacity_ of this man. 

"Oh, uh, hey, Baekhyun, I didn't see you there." Minseok tried his best to not look at him, but Baekhyun caught his eyes and pinned him with his gaze and that down right _drop-dead gorgeous_ smile. It was a sinister move. 

"What are you doing here on this fine evening?" Baekhyun glanced around before returning his eyes to Minseok's vulnerable ones. 

Minseok shrugged as his cheeks heated up a bit. "Uh, nothing, just going to finish an assignment for art class, you know..." he trailed off awkwardly, raising up his laptop in a weak attempt to justify the reason he was there. 

"Aw, look at you. Being a good student. I knew you were a good one." His tone was teasing, but Minseok wasn't sure how to take it. A good _what_? "Well, I'm heading over to Jongdae's place to work on a literature assignment. Or not, we might just turn up with some alcohol and music. If you'd like, you can join." He pointed outside the door but Minseok's response was immediate. 

"No, thank you," Minseok shook his head, glancing down to the pastries in Baekhyun's hand. "You two have fun though, I really should get a head start on this one." 

Now that he thought back to it, one regret crosses his thoughts:

Getting shit-faced would've totally been better than this.

* * *

Stretching well after a good night's rest is always Minseok's favorite thing and his heart and mind feel significantly better considering the night he had yesterday. He runs a hand through his hair and gets up to make himself a steaming mug of french vanilla coffee before he meets up with Luhan. 

He walks out of his pristine kitchen once he finishes and sits down on his couch as the sun catches on the edge of one of his paintings. It was a finger painting, colors blended together into what could be made out as a waterfall surrounded by rocky terrain. Just plain and simple, the way he likes it. He never came up with a name for it, there wasn't anything he could come up with that would satisfy it's artistry. So nameless it remains and Minseok is content that way. 

Time pushes ahead as Minseok takes his time getting ready with a clear, level head. Tranquility washes over him like a tidal wave as he gives Tan's fur a couple of gentle strokes before slipping on his shoes and exiting the apartment. 

Luhan is waiting right in front of his building like he said he would. But Minseok’s usual fondness and thankfulness isn't there, he doesn't feel anything. His heart doesn't soar, his stomach doesn't do flips, his intestines don't tie themselves in nervous knots. Only guilt unveils itself and proceeds to bloom. 

Minseok plasters on a delighted smile as he walks up next to him, clutching his messenger bag closer to his body. Arms situate themselves around his waist and a blindingly white beam is directed at him. "Good morning, baozi." His heart aches at the nickname. 

"Good morning to you too, handsome." Minseok plays along, bringing his arms to rest on Luhan's strong shoulders. God, he is so fake. "You ready to go?" 

Luhan nods and shifts so his arm is now around Minseok's shoulders and holding him close. The guilt is heading towards full blossom. Minseok lets out a breath and looks around, guilty, missing, _aching_ for that same familiar warmth to come back and flood in through his side then the rest of his body just like it did before. 

The walk takes less than five minutes, the once quiet streets now fill with an incessant, buzzing chatter. Minseok doesn't mind and attempts to use it as a distraction from his current feelings for the male beside him. 

"So, I'll see you later, right, babe?" Luhan asks as they stop in front of Minseok's Literature class. 

Again, he puts on a fake smile. "Yeah, definitely. Um, lunch? At the cafe down the street?" 

"For sure. I love you, baozi." Luhan replies, smiling at him and pinching his cheek. 

Minseok can't help the smattering of pink hue adorning his cheeks. "Love you too, Lu." Why does it sound like such a blatant lie? He kisses Luhan back when he leans down, feeling slightly awkward as Luhan lets it linger for longer than what's considered normal. 

"Bye." Luhan plants another kiss on his cheek before letting go and heading to his own lecture. 

"Bye..." Minseok whispers after Luhan's retreating figure, his eyes sad and culpable. 

* * *

Minseok is in his second subject of the day, finger painting again. Their teacher was absent for the day, so they were doing "Free Art", which is what the sub called it at least. Everyone was doing their own painting, their own style, their own technique, their own unique, creative way. 

Finger painting is his absolute favorite, he feels there isn't enough emotion and creativity transferred through the brush, like it's _impersonal_. However, that's only for himself. He's never judged others for using a brush, he doesn't know how much they put into each of their pieces. 

Minseok is painting a swamp with lily pads set delicately atop the water. Pink and white flowers sprout from the tops, the motion in the strokes of his fingers appearing in what is now the rippling water. His smile only grows as he works on his green swamp. He even knows what he's going to do with the top part of the canvas. It'll be filled with a heat emitting sun, the rays blasting out in a glorious flurry of light. 

His seat partner, Chanyeol, glances over at his painting. "Wow, hyung, you're really knocking yourself out on this painting session. It looks great."

"Thanks, Yeol. It just came to me, I guess." Minseok looks over at Chanyeol. He met Chanyeol a couple years ago in this very art studio, glad to have met the big eared, puppy-like male as he is always happy and smiley and absolutely buzzing with positive energy. 

"If that's what happens when it 'just came to you', I wonder what your paintings look like when you do have a plan for them." Chanyeol shakes his head at the raw talent and continues to work on his canvas. 

Minseok gets back into his zone and concentrates on the painting as he starts on the sun, making sure that the white and yellow only blend a bit, not too much. He's only managed a little less than a corner as he searches for the perfect shade, so invested in it that he doesn't even notice Baekhyun bouncing into the classroom. 

It isn't until he feels a breath and words being spoken into his ear that he is aware of his presence. "Looks great, hyung." 

He freezes up and wonders just how close Baekhyun's lips are to his ear. Actually, scratch that, he doesn't have to look, he can feel the pair of lips brushing his ear lobe. Scarlet flares up on his cheeks and the tips of his ears at the proximity of Baekhyun's face to his side profile. He swallows passed the lump in his throat, unsure of what to do since he was caught off guard. 

His mind is screaming at him, attempting to reprimand himself into realizing that he shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. Allowing another male to be this close, it's wrong and terrible. But his body won't listen to the signal commands of his brain to push Baekhyun away. His heart pounds furiously, yet he holds his breath without even registering the move. A familiar tingling fills his chest as he remains frozen. 

"This is miraculous, almost as beautiful as you." Eyes are on him, specifically Baekhyun's, it's _scorching_ him and only irritating the already inflamed skin. 

"Stop teasing him, Baekhyun." Chanyeol interjects as he swipes his paint brush across his canvas in two quick, curved strokes. 

Baekhyun laughs and stands to his full height, towering over Minseok with sparkling eyes and a wicked smirk. "You're adorable, Minseok hyung, really."

Minseok scoffs and tries to ignore Baekhyun. Unfortunately, he's unable to fully block out Baekhyun's buzzing presence, too different from Chanyeol’s rather pleasant one. It annoys him to no end. So, he pretends to analyze what he has so far, tilting his head as further proof of what he's not doing. He settles for eavesdropping on Baekhyun and Chanyeol's conversation instead. 

"Yeol, you're going to Jongdae's party right?" Baekhyun asks his best friend. 

Chanyeol turns his head and gives Baekhyun an 'are you joking?' look. "Of course I am, I agreed to go with you last week. I'm your ride, Baek." 

Baekhyun scoffs. "I knew that, I was just making sure you remembered, shithead." 

"I think you're the one that needs a memory check, asshole." Chanyeol fires back, turning back to his painting. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"Got bored. Knew I could come and annoy you." Baekhyun explains briefly, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Minseok can almost _feel_ Chanyeol's eye roll as he grumbles, "Should've never told you there was a sub in here." _Amen_ , Minseok agrees internally, his eyes continuously going over and over his half finished painting. 

"Come on, Yeollie. Don't be like that, you love me." Baekhyun drapes himself over Chanyeol, Chanyeol flinching his paint brush back quick enough, thankfully, to not mess up his painting. 

Chanyeol lets out a harsh breath. "Please, Baek. Be more careful." Minseok's neck starts hurting.

The substitute stands up and announces that the class is dismissed, the other college students moving to wash and put away their used supplies in their respectful places. Minseok isn't among them, forgets the sun for the time being and takes a bit of pink on two fingertips and swipes them over a faded pink petal, evening out what was once a color contrast. 

Chanyeol stands, effectively pushing Baekhyun off his back as he washes his own supplies and puts them away. "Look, I've got to get to my Bio lecture on time and you, Byun Baekhyun, will not stop me from doing that." He grabs his belongings and exits before Baekhyun can stop him. 

Minseok doesn't look up, instead adding more color to a white petal this time, and assumes that Baekhyun had left once Chanyeol did. 

He smiles at his work and gets up. It was good enough for today and he knew the art teacher would give them time to finish it and turn it in for participation credit. He walks over to the sink and begins washing up his palette and cup of water as well as his paint stained hands. 

"I think a nice sun smack in the middle of the upper part of the canvas along with rays emitting to fill the rest would really complete the painting and make it even more luminous. I mean, it's already reaching for the attention, might as well suck 'em in, yeah?" Baekhyun says from his spot on Minseok's stool. 

The elder freezes in his spot, his head moving up and turning to see Baekhyun sitting there. "I-I thought you went with Chanyeol?" He turns his head back down and continues to wash his dishes spotless.

"Nope, thought I'd stay around to annoy you." Baekhyun is staring at his back, Minseok flinching at the burning warmth spreading from his back up to his cheeks. "But did I guess right? What you were going to do with the painting?"

Now that Minseok processes it, yeah, Baekhyun did guess right. Spot on. "Yeah. You did...I knew it would accentuate the painting's attractiveness. How did you know?"

"I didn't. It was just what I'd do if I was painting this picture, even though I'm not good at art. It just proves how similar and compatible we are with each other." Why can Minseok _feel_ the cheeky smile Baekhyun shoots at him?

'Hmm..." Minseok only hums, ignoring the slight pink spreading across his cheeks and blaming it on the unfinished streaks of yellow and white he left on the top of the canvas

There's no more sound in the room and once Minseok finishes washing his utensils and puts them in the drying rack, he sees two arms landing right beside the sink, trapping him in. He turns abruptly and comes face to face with none other than Byun Baekhyun. Except, there's no dopey or mischievous smile, no rascal like sparkle in his eyes. The emotion he holds is unrecognizable but not unfamiliar, Minseok knows he's received it from Baekhyun before, but it holds nothing but trouble for Minseok if he allows himself to fall into it. 

"Hyung, when are you gonna realize...?" Baekhyun is leaning closer, Minseok having nowhere to go, stuck in place. "We could be so great together, if you just let me..." And Baekhyun leans closer. 

Minseok feels the pull, the tug. He _wants_ to kiss Baekhyun, he _wants_ it so fucking bad, it _pains_ him, his heart _aches,_ pulses harshly. But that's what causes him to burst at the seams. 

He pushes Baekhyun back, his eyes glowering furiously. Minseok shouldn't feel this way for _him_ , he should feel like this with his _boyfriend_. The one he's been with for years, the one he's been with since their junior year in high school. 

"What the hell, Baekhyun!? You're better than this! You know I have a boyfriend, someone I've been with for a very long time!" He explodes. "Get this through your thick skull and tiny brain. I don't want you, not before, not now, not ever! So leave me the fuck alone. I am very happy with my current boyfriend, and cannot take anymore of this flirting or your attempts to make a move on me. Stop, Baekhyun! Fucking, stop it! Just leave me alone!" He shouts in his face mercilessly, his mind not processing the words as he spouts out what he thought he should feel. What made it even worse: he doesn't feel any of it. 

Baekhyun’s momentarily stunned, his head slowly moving down so it was hanging as Minseok scolded and yelled at him. At least Minseok's shouting drowned out the sound of his heart cracking and splitting into two. There's several moments of silence, tension seeping into the room and drenching the two without remorse. "Oh..." Baekhyun rubs at where Minseok shoved his shoulder, more pain there than there should've been. Or maybe that was his heart. "Okay, hyung. I get it, I really do. I'll leave you alone then, uh, bye." 

The younger turns and moves swiftly, snatching his bag that sat mindlessly on the floor and walked out, his head hung low and purposeful strides working to get away from Minseok, just as he'd requested from him. 

So why does Minseok feel his heart snapping into sharp, jagged pieces?

* * *

It's the day of Jongdae's party and Minseok is seriously dreading it. 

It had nothing to do with Jongdae. He loves his bubbly, sunshine of a best friend. No, no, it's more about the people that would be attending the party. Or, the _person_ that's attending. Specifically starting with a B. And if that doesn't make it clear enough, then he's talking about Byun Baekhyun. 

Irritatingly hot, infuriatingly charming, annoyingly beautiful, inside and out. God, he doesn't know how he'll be able to deal. Minseok hasn't seen the other for days, and for whatever odd reason, it's driving him _crazy_. Those stupid, deliciously parted pair of lips haunt his memories. His dreams are plagued with those lit up features, bright and dazzling and charming and oh, so loving. His laugh, voice held captive by ear worm and played again and again and again until Minseok can no longer cling to sanity.

Luhan seems to notice Minseok's off behavior because when he comes in that same day, he sits next to him on the couch, drawing him into a side hug. "What's wrong, baozi?"

Minseok relaxes into the tight, slightly comforting hold. "Nothing really...just stressing over homework, you know me." Minseok responds with a dismissive chuckle. 

"Well, don't think about it today. Just enjoy your time with Jongdae and don't worry too much, alright?" Luhan presses a kiss to the side of Minseok's head as the elder nods. 

"And why can't you come again?" Minseok whines, looking at his boyfriend with a pout. 

Luhan heaves a sigh. "I can't miss my mother's birthday, you know that, baozi. She came all the way here so she could spend it with me." 

The excuse doesn't make sense. Luhan's mother's birthday is next week _and_ she usually buys him a plane ticket to China for that week. "Why...?"

"She'll be on an important business trip the week of her birthday so she's having it today. Plus, you know how she can be with me. She's coming here to check on me. We're just going out to a restaurant tonight and I'm gonna spend the day with her tomorrow. What other motive could my mother have?" Luhan responds without hesitation. 

Minseok nods. Yeah, it makes sense. "Okay. But tell her I said hi and happy birthday." 

Luhan nods and gives him a reassuring smile. "Will do, baozi." Luhan glanced at his watch before looking back at Minseok. "It's getting late, babe. You should get going, don't wanna make Jongdae impatient."

The older nods and gets up, leaving a kiss on Luhan's cheek. "Okay. I'll see you later then, Lu."

"Bye, baozi." Luhan replies with a smile and a flick of his fingers. 

Minseok exits the house and makes his way to his car. He can't shake the weird feeling he got from Luhan's excuse, but puts it in the back of his mind for the time being. He starts the engine and drives to Jongdae's large house.

It's a mansion that belonged to his parents but since they were away on vacation, Jongdae was using it for his birthday party. Minseok knew he invited more than half the school - _go big or go home,_ he'd always tell Minseok - so there was no surprise when he pulled up to the house with people already drunk and strung out on the front lawn. 

Minseok steps pass them and heads inside where the music is the loudest. The door is open so Minseok takes initiative and walks in, looking around for his best friend. He's hoping Jongdae isn't too drunk already, he'd like to congratulate a soberly coherent best friend. 

Bodies are strewn everywhere; in corners, on the couches, on the floor. People keep bumping into him and Minseok flinches away every time, mostly because some are sweaty from the compacted living room and dancing on the dance floor. There's barely any room for someone of Minseok's size to slip through and that says something since Minseok is a fairly small man.

He makes it to the kitchen eventually and spots Jongdae, walking over and tapping his best friend on the shoulder. 

Jongdae turns around with his chatoyant lips twisted up into a smile. "Minseok hyung! I'm glad you could make it!" 

"You knew I wasn't going to miss your birthday, Jongdae-ah!" Minseok shouts over the music. Jongdae's smirk is smug and knowing. "Did you like your birthday gift?!"

"Did I like my birthday gift?! Of course I did! I just have to find names for the little guys." For Jongdae's birthday, Minseok got him a tank with a variety of fish. It fits perfectly in his room and won’t cause him much trouble while he continues his studies in college. 

Minseok smiles at his best friend while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you like it, Dae. Happy twenty-first!" he yells his reply again. Jongdae smiles back and turns, giving his hyung a well deserved hug. 

"Thanks, hyung!" Jongdae whispers in his ear wholeheartedly. 

The older squeezes him tight before releasing him and saying, "I'm gonna go find Junmyeon." Minseok knows he's lying to himself and Jongdae, his eyes wandering eagerly for someone that is surely not Junmyeon. 

"If you find him, tell him to come see me, he hasn't even said hi." Jongdae rolls his eyes and grabs a beer for Minseok while grabbing the stuff to mix his own drink. 

Minseok takes the drink graciously and nods. He walks away and looks around for Junmyeon, but not Junmyeon at the exact same time. His eyes roam the crowd, spying for a familiar head of hair. 

It doesn't take him long to find who he's truly looking for. 

He stares, lets his eyes settle on _him_ . It's been a while, probably not as long as it felt, but long enough without even seeing him. Minseok isn't sure _why_ he can't stop looking at him. _Why him? Why is he so special?_ Minseok is truly baffled. 

And the girl Baekhyun is with isn't helping at the moment. Minseok is staring intensely, watching the interaction. Baekhyun is pulling out the moves, the moves he used to use on others before Minseok somehow caught his eye. Minseok didn't even realize just how much attention the other had given him before he stopped. He _misses_ it. 

Baekhyun's arm is caging her in, an almost predatory shine in his eye. His teeth are flashed in a half smile, half smirk. His head is tilted as he flirts shamelessly with her, inching closer and closer and closer until he's close enough to bend his head down and brush his lips on top of hers. 

The envy, the _jealousy_ that forces him to move forward and snatch Baekhyun's arm off the wall controls him completely. Minseok doesn't have proper time to think as Baekhyun's head bumps the wall at the sudden movement. He's not even thinking when he tells the girl that looks completely and utterly shocked that they'll "be right back". He drags Baekhyun into a secluded corner as Baekhyun protests. 

"What the hell, Minseok?!" Baekhyun rips his arm out of Minseok's grip, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes angry and slightly...sad.

"I-I..." Okay, so maybe Minseok should've tried to hold himself back when he moved in the spur of the moment because maybe then he wouldn’t need an explanation for all this. "Um, I-you..." Words are not a given for him at the moment. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow expectantly, his face frozen in a mask of anger. 

"You-you were with that girl and-and I-I just-" Minseok is cut off and he's not sure if he's grateful Baekhyun interrupted or terrified. 

" _No_ , Minseok!" Baekhyun yells at him though it's overtaken by the loud music in the background. He's never spoken to Minseok this way before, Minseok cowers a bit. "You had no right to do that! At all! We're not together! I specifically remember you being the one to...reject me." The _hurt_ , the _pain_ in his voice leaks through and Minseok isn't sure what to do. 

"I-I..." Minseok can't explain himself and he begins shaking his head as words stop coming out of his mouth. 

"You what? You can't reject me and still want me to give you all my attention, that's not how this works, hyung!" Baekhyun says in an assertive yet angry tone. His face holds an incredulous expression and his brows are furrowed with something akin to disgust or disdain, Minseok isn't sure. His brown eyes tell a different story, yell at him with masking aggression, sadness peeking out from behind it. 

Minseok's head spins and he tries to catch his breath but the air is crowded with the stench of alcohol and sweat. So he does the next best thing that comes to mind:

He runs.

* * *

Minseok is embarrassed and ashamed and really regretting the decisions he made tonight. He couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol, he was very much sober for the duration of his stay. He hates himself at the moment. 

He's fumbling for his keys as the events of the night run over and over and over again in his mind. It's giving him a migraine and he just really needs to get into bed and maybe call his _boyfriend_ that he's supposed to love and feel happy with. Minseok is miserable. 

He pulls out the key and inserts it into the door, opening it and entering. He remembers that he gave Luhan a key so he could come over whenever, though he does think it's kinda weird that he doesn't really use it. Maybe he forgot, he tends to be forgetful. A known fact about his _boyfriend_ because he loves him and wants to be with him. Or so he's trying to convince himself. 

Minseok removes his jacket and hangs it up, lines his shoes up neatly in the cubby near the door, and places his keys in the change bowl like he's made a habit of. He sighs and makes his way to his bedroom, throwing the door that he doesn't remember closing open to what should've been the dark. 

Instead, in place of the dark, in place of what would've made Minseok feel all the more better, is his _boyfriend_ with someone that isn't himself, that isn't Luhan's _boyfriend-_ Minseok. 

"What the fuck?" Minseok says at the scene in front of him. He feels his face morph before he can get another word out to express the feeling. It's heavy - the feeling - rises like bile in his throat at what he faces after what already seemed like an endless, unescapable nightmare.

The two scramble apart, the other guy - one he vaguely remembers from those times he's walked Sehun to his dance class - looks confused. "Lu, what is he doing in your apartment?" Luhan looks like a deer caught in the headlights, blinking widely at Minseok. Minseok wants to react accordingly, march over, slap him, punch him. 

But Minseok reels at the question, frozen in his spot by anger and doesn't even realize that his eyes are filling with tears. The tears push and push and test the limits of his waterline, Minseok unknowingly refuses to let them drop in front of the two. "What are _you_ doing in _my_ apartment?" 

"Min, baozi, I-I can explain," Luhan stutters as he gets up from the bed, disheveled and panicked. 

"Oh," the guy says in realization, "is this your boyfriend, Luhan?" The guy doesn't seem to care that much. 

"Not now, Jongin," Luhan silences him. He throws a subtle glare his way at the unhelpful words in the moment while the other guy - _Jongin -_ rolls his eyes and assumes a sassy posture. 

Minseok glares and feels wetness trickle down his face. Damn it, the tears won. "Get out." He forces out through gritted teeth, his voice sharp with an icy edge to it. 

Luhan shakes his head, attempts to approach Minseok, to _touch_ him. Minseok steps back like Luhan has the bubonic plague. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!" Minseok shouts as he turns his eyes down to look at anything but what he thought used to be his “faithful” boyfriend. 

"Minseok, please." Luhan has the _audacity_ to sound sorry, to sound remorseful. Minseok wants to rip out his vocal cords and use it to strangle him. 

"Luhan, let's just go while you still have your balls." Jongin tries to talk him out of it. "He won't listen, so let's leave him alone." 

Minseok doesn't know if he's thankful for Jongin's words or if he wants to use Luhan's bloody vocal cords to strangle him too. The only thing he's really thankful for at the moment, though bittersweet, is Luhan listening to Jongin and the two exiting his apartment. 

The next few things are a blur to him. He's on the floor, crying, but not as hard as he thought he would if he had ever been cheated on. Which he _was_ cheated on. If he's being honest, he doesn't even have the brain power to think about who he just called and asked to come over. He sits there and waits, waits for the comfort to come out of thin air and yet it doesn't; no, not until _he_ arrives. 

It's Baekhyun, though Minseok is surprised he came as quick as he did, came at all. He also manages to ponder on how Baekhyun got inside. He decides to set it aside, worry about it later, because Baekhyun's here, after everything that happened, everything that went down, he's here with Minseok. 

He's crouched in front of Minseok, looking at him with pity and sadness. His head is tilted as he stares at his probably ugly face. Minseok knows he's an ugly crier and it makes him shy away from the look. "What's wrong, hyung?" Baekhyun's voice is soft, Minseok can even go as far as to say he sounds concerned, worried. 

"He-he cheated." Minseok stutters out after letting out a loud, hiccuping sob. 

Baekhyun moves after the words are uttered, his arms going around Minseok and taking him out of the bedroom to the couch. Minseok leans into the tender, feather soft touch, wishes to fall in it, fall in it and forget everything wrong. It's ripped away from him once Baekhyun sets him down gently, voices that he's going to get him some water. 

It's quiet, Minseok allowing the tears to fall in silence instead of making those ugly noises that sound like he's choking on his own esophagus. He stares off and allows the small tinkling of Baekhyun in the kitchen to be the only thing that fills his mind. 

"Here." Baekhyun murmurs as he hands Minseok a glass full of water. 

Minseok only stares into it after taking it, swirling it as if it would turn into a fine wine strong enough to make him forget everything, maybe even himself. 

"Drink it, Minseok." Baekhyun's voice is soft but commanding and Minseok listens, taking a slow measured sip from the patterned glass. It's cooling, soothing, sliding down his throat and making him feel a bit less light headed. 

Minseok looks back down into the glass, feeling the tears swell up. If he's being completely honest, he's not sure why he's crying so much. This whole time he's been wondering why he didn't love Luhan anymore, but it's _so_ sad that it took so much to realize that he didn’t stop loving Luhan, it's that he didn't get the same spark. The love has always been there, but it's lesser, lesser than what it used to be because...because Baekhyun's here. 

From the moment Baekhyun stepped into his life, Minseok felt it with him - _feels_ it for him. Another tear leaks down and drips into the water as he thinks about every time Baekhyun smiled at him, laughed with him, comforted him, held him close, touched him gently - hell - even breathed his way. It's so beautiful, _Baekhyun_ is so beautiful. He's so genuine and he looks at Minseok like he hung the stars in the sky. 

For the life of him, Minseok can't figure out why. Why him? Minseok doesn't think he's special. He's dated one guy in his life and look how that turned out. 

Suddenly, Minseok is chuckling to himself hysterically, wiping another tear as it slides down his face. "How pathetic do I look right now? Honestly, Baek, tell me how fucking stupid I look right now." He shakes his head as he lets a laugh turn into a sob, his bottom lip trembling. 

Baekhyun moves from his spot and sits next to Minseok. Minseok's still letting tears dribble down his cheeks when he feels a finger under his chin, guiding his face to look at Baekhyun. "Minseok, you are _not_ pathetic. You are the most gorgeous person I've ever met, inside and out. You're smart and loyal and so, _so_ kind. You’re an angel. In no way are you stupid for trusting someone you've been with for a long time."

Tears run and run and run and Minseok stares deep into Baekhyun's eyes. Fondness, he can practically feel the love radiating off of him and Minseok realizes just how stupid he's been. "I'm not stupid for trusting Luhan, I'm stupid for making him feel like he had to cheat on me." 

"Hey," Baekhyun spits harshly, startling Minseok a bit. "It was his choice to cheat, he could've simply talked to you and told you it wasn't working out and broke up with you instead of deliberately going behind your back and cheating on you." 

"But the thing is, Baek, I almost did the same thing...with you. I've liked you for so long while I was dating him. I-I...I felt obligated to stay with him because we were together for so long...so long a-and he-he was always good to me before...all this." Minseok rants, _confesses_ to what he's been holding in all this while. "And-and that day in the art room, I-I thought you were going to kiss me, and I was going to _let_ you do it. I really wanted to kiss you, I really did, Baekhyun-ah, I really did." He cries more, his features crumbling into what he _knows_ is an ugly, sobbing mess. 

It's there again, that pained look in Baekhyun's eye that he had at Jongdae's party. "It's okay, Minseok hyung, it's okay. If I'm being honest, you were right to push me away and tell me no. I knew you were in a relationship and I still tried, but you didn't give in, hyung. You didn't, you stayed faithful and that shows me just how loyal and devoted you are to your partner. He didn't stay faithful to you when fate tempted him like I did you, he gave in when he shouldn't have."

"But I-I cheated on him emotionally." Minseok's not even sure that's a thing, but he's making it a thing.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Lack of communication happens even when you're in a good relationship. So what you should've been more open and honest? That doesn’t mean you deserved to be cheated on."

Minseok ponders on Baekhyun's response, staring down into the water glass, looking at his pitiful reflection. "I guess I'm really crying over this because I trusted him and I...I do still love him. Not as much as I did before and not compared to how much I like you and how you make me feel, but enough where this really hurts. We've been together for almost three years, we trusted each other, _I_ trusted him. And he-he had the audacity to-to bring the guy he was cheating on me with to _my_ apartment." Minseok shakes his head and sniffles, he scoots closer to Baekhyun as he takes the glass from his hand and sets it on the table. Minseok knows that he shouldn't, but he gets as close as Baekhyun will allow. 

Baekhyun hugs Minseok into his side, despite how much it hurts. Minseok snuggles into him and cries silently, his tears soaking into the shoulder of Baekhyun's nice button up. 

They sit there and allow the silence to consume them. There's a clock on the wall that ticks as time waits for no one, though Minseok feels frozen. Baekhyun helps, makes him feel better, makes him feel loved and cared for. Not in the same way Luhan made him feel, this is different. A good different. Probably a much needed different. 

After a while of staring at nothing and everything at the same time, Minseok lifts his head. The final tears make their last run and he looks at Baekhyun, who's already gazing longingly towards him. 

"You'll be okay, Minseok hyung. I just know it. You're strong like that, you'll make it." Baekhyun rubs his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. His eyes hold his in an intense moment and Minseok's body reacts automatically. 

He pushes himself up and kisses Baekhyun like there's no tomorrow. Their lips collide in a mash of passion and longing and wanting and desperation. Minseok whimpers and gets as close as he can to Baekhyun, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

But Baekhyun pushes him back, his eyes closed as he pants. His lips are slightly red and puckered and Minseok has to fight off the hurt that grows in his chest. 

"Minseok, we can't." Baekhyun mutters through gritted teeth, his expression pained. "It's too soon and I don't want to be a rebound, I want to be with you for a very long time, maybe even forever. All rebounds end, you'll just use me whether you intend to or not. And I know you don't wanna do that." Baekhyun opens his eyes and gives Minseok a sad look. "I think I should go, and when you're ready, hyung, truly ready, just give me a call. I'll be there in a heartbeat." 

Baekhyun stands up and leans down, pressing one of the softest kisses he's ever received on his forehead. Minseok's eyes water again when Baekhyun pulls away, starting to walk away when Minseok reaches out and stops him with a hand on his wrist. "Wait, please, Baek, don't go. I promise nothing else will happen, just don't leave me alone." His voice breaks and he pouts at Baekhyun. 

"I'm sorry, Minseok. We just can't right now." Baekhyun shakes his head and pulls his arm away, the close of the door echoing in his mind as he was finally left alone. 

Minseok sleeps on the couch that night.

* * *

Day by day, Minseok has struggled and tried to accept, but he knew he wouldn't get over it if he didn't face the problem directly. He knew he needed to talk to Luhan. Once he found out why, he'd be fine. 

It's the _why_ aspect of everything that has Minseok so in his head. He can't help but constantly wonder about that night. It's like it haunts him and Minseok needs to work up the courage to get rid of this ghost. 

Minseok feels his heart ache at the thought of just seeing Luhan. He still loves him that little bit and he knows that will always stay with him since Luhan is his first love. Whether he likes it or not, he'll have a part of Luhan that no one else has received and vice versa. 

However, Minseok is almost completely over him. He can never trust Luhan again, at least not the same way he used to. He doesn't know if he's completely truly ready yet, ready to move on from Luhan and start anew with Baekhyun, but he wants to be. He really wants to be done with this because he wants to be with Baekhyun. He wants to know what Baekhyun has in store for him because Baekhyun is always full of surprises. 

Minseok sees Baekhyun as regularly as he used to, he's very thankful for that. Baekhyun doesn't ignore him, even goes as far as to flirt with Minseok though he places a clear line where things shouldn't escalate. Baekhyun makes him happy, he wants that with him. He'll get to that point and the moment he's ready, he will run to Baekhyun and kiss him with everything he has in his being. 

Maybe that's what pushes him, his fingers pressed against his lips as he remembers Baekhyun's lips on his. Baekhyun gives him the courage to continue and carry on, to do what needs to be done even when it scares him and brings him anxiety. But Minseok gets over it and walks to Luhan's door with a box of the stuff he left at his apartment. 

He knocks on his dorm room and waits, hoping Luhan was there so he didn't look weird just standing there. His heart pumps and he feels his hands shaking. Lucky for him, Luhan answers the door. 

He's disheveled and his lips are swollen and his face is red and Minseok knows he was probably in the middle of humping his new boyfriend and whatnot, but he doesn’t really care. It didn't even hurt that it was the guy he cheated on him with...okay, maybe it stung a bit, but anyway- 

"M-Minseok? Um, hey, what are you doing here?" Luhan rubs at the back of his neck- a nervous habit. 

Minseok sheepishly holds up the box in his hand. "This is your stuff and I-I think we really need to talk about...what happened." He sighs and looks away. 

Luhan nods vigorously. "Okay, come on in." He motions him inside and points to where he can set down the box.

Minseok does so and when he turns, watches as Jongin walks to Luhan and kisses him deeply before whispering a quick, "See you later, babe." Next thing he knows, Jongin is gone and it's just him and Luhan left. 

It's awkward as Luhan offers him a seat on his bed. They sit for a few moments and Minseok _hates_ it with a passion. He's never been one for letting tension hang around idly. 

"I just wanted to talk about, um..." Minseok clears his throat, glares a hole into the ground. "Why did you cheat on me, Luhan?" He cuts straight to the point, beating around the bush wouldn’t get him anywhere, at least if he wanted to get this done today.

Luhan sits there as he thinks of his answer (what Minseok thinks might end up being an excuse). He licks his lips, another nervous habit, Minseok recognizes. "I knew I already lost you, especially when I saw who I was up against. I was waiting for you to break up with me because I thought you might be cheating on me with Baekhyun. It was a childish retaliation for what I assumed, and then it turned into something more."

"How long, Luhan? How long had you been cheating on me?" Minseok asked, glancing up at Luhan.

"Probably a week after we met Baekhyun, I met Jongin and he showed interest in me. At first I kept brushing him off, but then I saw how you looked at Baekhyun one day and I got jealous and I wanted to get back at you, so I accepted his offer and slept with him. Whenever you look at Baekhyun, your eyes twinkle, your smile is brighter, your voice has a bit more...vigor. It pissed me off cause that's how you used to look at me, but once Baekhyun came into your life, it stopped." Luhan explained. 

"You know I would never cheat on you and it kinda hurts to know you thought that. I also can't really believe you've been cheating on me for a little bit over six months." Minseok felt a pang in his heart. "If you felt that way, you should've talked to me. I should've done the same with you, if I'm being completely honest. Communication is what should've happened. We _both_ knew this." 

Luhan sighs and looks over at Minseok. "I know, you're right. It was wrong to even think that what I was doing was okay. I knew it wasn't okay, but I ignored it. I felt guilty every time you would smile at me sweetly or say 'I love you' or when we would sleep with each other. I'm sorry, Minseok, really, I am." Luhan apologizes. 

Minseok nods gently and gives a harsh breath through his nose. "One more question. Why did you have to bring him to my apartment?" 

Luhan chuckles, "Sorry about that too, but...my dorm compared to your apartment? It's a no brainer." 

"Did you guys fuck on my bed?" Minseok suddenly thought, looking at him in disgust. His only answer is Luhan's guilty grin. "Ew, okay, I'm officially changing and burning those sheets." He told himself more than Luhan. 

"Um, well, I'm glad I finally have my reasons so I'm gonna go." Minseok gestures, standing and shifting awkwardly towards the door. 

"Wait!" Luhan stands up too and walks closer, "should we like, hug it out or something?" 

"Yeah, no." Minseok shakes his head and walks out of the dorm without waiting to see how Luhan reacted. 

Minseok takes a deep breath after shutting the door and it's like a weight has lifted off his chest. He actually smiles, actually laughs as he feels like he's been released. He's thinking clearly, feels reborn, like an eagle soaring over the sea as it catches the wind underneath its wings for the first time. 

It's a Wednesday so there's only one place Baekhyun would be at the moment. 

Minseok breaks out into a sprint.

* * *

He's there, sitting all by himself with a large textbook in front of him, papers scattered all over the table, and his favorite carrot cake muffin seated half eaten next to his books. He tears off a piece of his muffin and savors the bite, his eyes tired. Minseok can tell by the way he closes them and bows his head before shaking himself out of it and looking back at his text book. 

Minseok walks into the cafe and stops in front of the table he's sitting at. "Hey, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun looks up at him and smiles softly. "Hi, hyung." 

Instead of moving to sit on the other side of the booth, Minseok squishes in beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun's eyes widen as he moves his backpack to make room for him. "What-what are you doing, Minseok hyung?" 

"I'm sitting next to the guy I like and waiting for him to ask me out cause he said he would be there when I felt ready." Minseok gives an innocent look, smiling fondly at Baekhyun. If anything, over the time it took, Minseok's attraction and feelings for Baekhyun have only grown and he can't wait to finally get to embrace them with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun freezes in his spot, but the moment he processes Minseok's words, his lips split into a radiant smile that could light up the world if they were outside. Then it shifts, shifts slowly into a teasing smirk. "And what if the guy needs a reminder of his feelings for you?" 

Minseok bites his lip and looks at the table before connecting his gaze to Baekhyun's. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to reminding him...um, only if he'll let me?" 

"He definitely wants you too." Baekhyun replies, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Without speaking, Minseok leans in and kisses Baekhyun, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to kiss back and it's magnificent. Back when he kissed Baekhyun for the first time in his apartment after the Luhan incident, it felt good, but with time, his heart grew fonder for Baekhyun and this simple kiss, this simple pressing of lips is so much more than just _good_.

Minseok pulls back and covers his mouth, eyes wide as his cheeks are brushed with light pink. He's dazed, stunned into silence by the power behind the kiss. It was small, but it was beautiful, felt like he was being swaddled by a blanket of love, protection, and warmth.

His heart races and he fears it's loud enough for everyone in the cafe to hear. It's not until Baekhyun touches his own lips with a sort of delicacy that Minseok is able to fight through the fog and come to his senses. "Hyung," Baekhyun whispers lightly.

"Yes, Baekhyun-ah?" Minseok responds, watching as Baekhyun - in a daze of his own - passes a finger over where Minseok's lips once resided.

"I think I love you." Baekhyun whispers again, but the words are to Minseok's surprise.

He's frozen, stunned into silence once again. Baekhyun has always managed to do this to him, say something that makes him dumbstruck, whether it's a tender statement or an annoying remark, he's always been able to get to Minseok in this way. Minseok doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until his lungs burn in recognition of the lack of oxygen and force him to inhale harshly.

Suddenly, Baekhyun turns his head away. "I'm sorry, I-I don't have a filter, I didn't mean to say that so soon."

Minseok can only stay still, his heart beating furiously as his cheeks splash with red. "B-Baekhyun, I-" Minseok can't finish the sentence, can only stare at Baekhyun.

"You don't have to...say it back or anything," Baekhyun rubs at the back of his head nervously, sheepishly, "It's okay if you don't feel the same."

He deserves the truth. Minseok must stay true to his feelings, he promised himself. But Baekhyun must stay true to his as well, and he can understand that. "Baekhyun-ah, I...I'm not there with you yet. But! But, I'm getting there. I can feel it every time, Baek. Every moment we're together, every moment I think of you, every moment of every day, I fall for you. I'm only falling harder, I just know it, Baekhyun-ah. I'm just...not there yet."

"I can..." Baekhyun trails off and for a second, Minseok thinks it's over. Thinks he's ruined everything, holds his breath in fear of the next words to come out of Baekhyun's mouth. "I can understand that, hyung. I've waited for you this long, I can wait a bit more."

Minseok surges forward, claiming Baekhyun's lips and kissing him dearly. He hopes he can feel it, hopes he can feel and understand how much appreciation Minseok has for him. It's warm and safe and the adoration for Baekhyun blooms in his chest.

“God, you’re so amazing, Baek.” Minseok whispers into his mouth. 

Baekhyun smirks and shakes his head. “No, you.” 

They kiss again before Baekhyun tells him he has to get back to studying. Instead of leaving, Minseok holds one of Baekhyun’s hands and orders himself an Iced Americano with another carrot cake muffin. He mostly feeds the muffin to Baekhyun as he studies, showering him with kisses when he sees Baekhyun’s motivation starting to slip.

* * *

“You thought that was our first date, hyung?” Baekhyun asks with a raised eyebrow. His newly dyed silver hair falls into his eyes and he moves it away with a flick of his head to the right. He laughs, “You’re cute.” 

Minseok feels his cheeks heat up with an unconscious pout. “Well, we sat together, ate and basically cuddled in the seat, I’d say that was a nice date.” 

“Baby,” Baekhyun says, walking forward and placing his arms around Minseok’s hips. “That wasn’t a date. We’re supposed to talk on a date, hang out, have fun, not have you watch me study.”

“But it was like...a study date. We both got coffee and I got to feed you and you studied.” Minseok tries to prove his point. To say the least, he knows it's not working. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, no, no, it’s only a study date if you’re studying too. But anyway, I wanna take you on a real date, hyung. A perfect first date.” 

“Baekhyun-ah, you don’t have to do that. Everything I do with you...it already feels so perfect.” Minseok admits, his heart blooming at the breath-taking smile Baekhyun produces and accepting the short peck on the lips from his younger boyfriend. 

“Then we can have an even more perfect date.” Baekhyun replies and Minseok can’t hold back an eye roll. “It’ll start right now.” 

“What? I don’t even have time to get changed or anything?” Minseok’s incredulous. 

He shakes his head. This time his lips are curled into a mischievous smirk and he grabs Minseok’s hand, starting to tug him along. “Why change when you’re already so beautiful?” 

The words do things to Minseok’s heart, make it tumble, knot the veins together, beat faster. Skin heats up and flushes pink, grabbing the pigment of the blood and painting Minseok’s cheeks. “Baekhyun.” He almost whines. Minseok feels ridiculous like this, Baekhyun making him blush like a schoolgirl that just got asked out by the most popular boy in school. 

A blinding smile is all he’s met with. “Minseok hyung.” He teases, mocking Minseok’s petulant tone. 

Minseok huffs. “Where are you even taking me?” 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He responds simply, Minseok yanking his arm back and pouting at Baekhyun. 

“You’re lucky I’m even coming. If I had another class today, I would totally go to class instead.” Minseok’s lying, he would’ve totally skipped a class to be with Baekhyun. His hands sweat in anticipation and the butterflies flutter aggressively in his stomach. 

Baekhyun pouts at him in a taunting way. “Oh how you wound me, baby.” He slows his fast pace in favor of placing an arm around Minseok’s waist and guiding him out of the building to his car. He even opens the door for Minseok like the gentleman he is. 

“Okay, brownie points for the chivalry.” Minseok smirks, impressed. 

“Yes, can’t wait till I earn enough to tap that.” Baekhyun winks in a sleazy way then starts up the car. 

“Minus five for that face.” Minseok teases. “I only gave you three to start and you’re already at negative two.” He tsks, shaking his head. 

Baekhyun scoffs as he turns his head, backing out of the parking spot and taking off towards the main road. “You like this face.” 

Minseok stops the teasing and takes one of Baekhyun’s hands. “Yeah, I do. You’re devastatingly handsome.” 

Another wink is thrown his way. “Glad you noticed, hyung.” 

“You’re an idiot, Baekhyun. Now,” Minseok laces their fingers together and extracts the warmth from Baekhyun’s skin by squeezing his hand, “where are you taking me?” 

“Sorry, hyung, it’s a surprise.” Baekhyun smiles at him. 

“It’s like three in the afternoon, so we cannot have dinner this early.” Minseok tells him, trying to get any information Baekhyun will release. 

With a smug smile, Baekhyun nods. “I know, hyung, I know.” But he won’t say anything else. Minseok eventually drops it, knowing he won’t get any clues or hints as to where they’re going. 

The drive is scenic and calming, Minseok relaxes as best he can, stores away the apprehension of the upcoming surprise and takes in nature at it’s finest. His fingers feel the itch, the urge to paint the picture before him. Minseok has always loved the flora and fauna that Mother Nature so generously provides, always admired the natural cycle of life and how it’s lived, how it’s carried out, not a moment to be wasted as life is intended to be. 

Minseok’s eyes start to drift across the front window until his head is turned completely and he’s looking at Baekhyun. Minseok wasn’t lying when he said Baekhyun was devastatingly handsome, his looks are way more than just “mildly attractive” as Baekhyun once called himself. 

However, Minseok’s known all of this. He’s watched Baekhyun’s lips curl up in that boxy smile, watched him express his feelings wholeheartedly whether negative or positive, watched him pull joyous chuckles from others because of his own boyish yet charming laugh, not to mention Baekhyun is absolutely gorgeous in all senses of the word. 

  
It’s not only his face, it’s his heart and his head and his soul. Kindness corrupted yet headstrong and a firm believer in good, Baekhyun is not one to be taken advantage of, even if he’s given one too many chances to some people in particular. He’s been one to call bullshit if it’s needed, to confront when necessary. He’s also been one to voluntarily help others for reasons other than his own personal gain, for the sake of good Minseok might expect him to say. 

Baekhyun is beautiful, inside and out. 

Minseok appreciates it, appreciates the way Baekhyun glances over and smirks because he caught Minseok staring at him. Minseok can’t help it, can’t help the red painting itself over his cheeks, can’t help the shy smile he gives to Baekhyun in return. 

“What are you staring at, hyung?” Baekhyun asks cockily, arrogantly. 

“Just...you.” Minseok replies honestly.

Baekhyun hums, biting his lip as he takes his eyes off of the road once more to blatantly check out Minseok. But that’s all he does, hums, bites his lip, and checks him out. Then he’s back to his own devices as if the sentences were never spoken. 

It’s not long before they reach their destination and Minseok is thoroughly confused. People move left and right and back and forth around each other through the doors of what looks like a supermarket. The name of the store is in what seems to be English. Minseok can just barely remember enough to read the name, however, it’s not that helpful seeing as it reads _SuperMart_ in big bold letters. 

“Uh, Baekhyun, why are we at a grocery store?” Minseok asks, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles. “This is not just any grocery store, Min hyung. This is an _American_ grocery store.” 

Minseok nods slowly and glances back at the store. “...Okay, so why are we here?” 

“We’re going to get ingredients to make an authentic American dish. We’re going to make...chicken and waffles!” Baekhyun exclaims and smiles like he’s proud of himself, which Minseok knows he truly is. 

Minseok’s face contorts as he gives Baekhyun a weird look. “And we couldn’t get these ingredients from a regular, _Korean_ store?” 

Baekhyun pouts petulantly. “Then it wouldn’t be authentically American, baby, it'd be Korean chicken and waffles.” He unbuckles his seat belt and starts getting out. “Plus I wanna get some snacks for the ride back.” 

Sighing, Minseok goes along with it, unbuckling his own seat belt and getting out. “Whatever you say, Baek.” 

As they walk towards the store, Baekhyun grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, leaning in and whispering in his ear, “A lot more people here are open-minded too, so they won’t mind me doing this.” He squeezes Minseok’s hand and Minseok squeezes back with a smile in reply. 

They walk inside and Minseok starts to feel self conscious. He doesn’t know what he expected; there are a lot of foreigners around them and very few other Koreans mixed in with them. They pass by dutifully, but remain polite as they maneuver mindfully. Most of the workers are foreigners of some kind, Minseok only seeing one Korean, who’s managing a check out station. Minseok’s never realized how many foreigners even lived in Korea. 

Surrounding shelves are filled with mostly American groceries, the occasional Korean snack kept at the front near the cash register just in case anyone wants one. Minseok can barely read what’s on the packages, let alone the signs directing them (he’s lucky they have Korean translation underneath the English). 

“Do you even know where to find these items, Baekhyun-ah?” Minseok mutters to him in Korean. 

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully and realizes that no, he does not know where either of those things are. He finds an employee on a small step ladder to reach the top shelf, and catches her attention. “ _E-excuse me, where is waffles?_ ” He asks in heavily accented English.

The American employee (Minseok’s assuming by the accent) replies in Korean. “Down aisle three, a couple aisles to the left from here.” 

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Baekhyun switches back to his native tongue, bowing his head. He tugs Minseok along as they turn left and find aisle three, easily spotting the waffle mix and snatching it off the shelf. “See, babe? It wasn’t so hard to get-”

“If you say ‘authentic American’ anything one more time.” Minseok threatens with an eerily nice smile. 

The other pouts and huffs. “I was actually going to say Betty Crocker waffle mix.” He holds up the box and smiles cheekily after shaking it a bit. “Which is an _authentically American_ brand.” 

Minseok glares and punches Baekhyun’s arm lightly. “You’re so annoying sometimes, Baek.” 

“You would be gone already if you didn’t like it, though.” He states with a smug stance and expression. 

Minseok rolls his eyes, but huffs childishly as he realizes Baekhyun is right. “Let’s just get the chicken.” 

Baekhyun kisses Minseok’s cheek and pulls him over to the poultry section, picking out a pack of wings to take with them. Then he proceeds to take him to the freezer aisle and he tells Minseok to get any ice cream he wants without minding the prices. Minseok gets chocolate chip ice cream from the brand Ben and Jerry’s, truthfully he only picked that brand because it had a cute cow on the front. Baekhyun grabs the chocolate brownie supreme from the same brand and Minseok knows he’ll end up tasting some of it later. 

Exiting the store, Baekhyun continues to shamelessly hold Minseok’s hand, even going as far as to childishly swing their hands back and forth. It brings Minseok a delightful little buzz of excitement in his chest and he can’t resist the smile tugging at his lips. 

This time the car ride seems quicker, Minseok and Baekhyun sing along to the radio and snacking on their ice creams to pass the time. They make it to Minseok’s apartment seeing as Baekhyun lives in the dorms at the University and doesn’t have a kitchen. 

They enter and Minseok heads to the kitchen with Baekhyun in toe, the latter setting down the bag of mix and raw chicken. Minseok shoves their cups of ice cream in the freezer. “Okay, Chef Byun, what do we do first?” Minseok asks and moves to take out the items. 

“You have flour and salt right?” Minseok nods. “Good, I also assume you have some seasonings?” Again, he nods. “Okay, then get the chicken out of the package and put it on a rack while I get the coating ready.”

Baekhyun springs into action the moment Minseok points out the cabinet with bowls and the cabinet that holds the seasonings. He pulls out a bowl and fills it with flour, salt, and a seasoning mix he found in the cabinet and uses his hand to blend it together. 

Minseok comes over with the rack of raw, naked chickens and sets them down next to Baekhyun’s well-mixed dry rub. “What next?” 

“I need an apron that says kiss the cook.” Baekhyun jokes as he pulls out a pan from the cabinet he assumed might hold one big enough for frying. 

Biting his lip, he attempts to hide a smile. “You don’t need an apron for me to kiss you, Baek.” 

Baekhyun turns to him with a cheesy grin, his eyebrows raised up. “But I would appreciate one.” Minseok rolls his eyes and kisses Baekhyun on the lips, Baekhyun puckering up by habit. “I meant an apron, but that was acceptable too. “ 

Another kiss is shared and Minseok shoves Baekhyun back lightly, Minseok rolling his eyes again. “Whatever, just make the food.” Baekhyun flashes him another smile before getting to work. 

He grabs the oil and pours a large sum of it into the pan and allows it to start heating up. “Hyung, babe, please get three fourths cups of water for me.” He pulls out another bowl and takes out the waffle mix, using the measuring cups Minseok had to get two cups of the powder and pour it in the bowl. 

Minseok gets the other measuring cup that’s labeled “¾”‘s and goes to the sink, filling it up and then handing it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun pours it into the dry mix and whisks it all together while simultaneously making sure to get all the lumps out of it. 

Then he curses and looks up at Minseok. “Shit, hyung, do you have a waffle maker?” 

With a sheepish, half smile that resembles a grimace more than a smile, Minseok shakes his head. “Uh, no, I-I don’t own one.” 

Baekhyun sighs in slight disappointment but picks up his smile again. “It’s okay, I guess we’ll just be having chicken and pancakes then.” 

Minseok can’t hold himself back and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s midsection as he attends to the fried chicken, carefully placing three pieces into a pan and making sure it doesn’t burn his boyfriend. “Are you protecting me, Baekhyun-ah?” 

“Yes, I am. My baby will not be burnt by any grease today.” Baekhyun replies with a sweet smile and then jumps and winces as grease pops onto his arm. “Ow!” he hisses and pouts at the slight injury. 

Minseok giggles but turns Baekhyun so that he can see his arm. “Awe, it’s okay, Baek, I’ll protect you.” He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his arm. 

Baekhyun seemingly pouts harder. “But I’m supposed to be protecting you.” 

“Fine,” Minseok leans forward and kisses his pout away, “then we can protect each other.” 

The natural shine and beam of his smile returns, his eyes filled with mirth. “Yeah, we can protect each other.” He says with a tone of finality. 

It’s silent for the rest of the time. The oil continues popping and Baekhyun continues doing his best to stay out of the line of fire as Minseok makes the pancakes. 

It smells good, fatty, just as an american dish should be. Minseok’s taste buds yearn for the buttery carbs of the pancakes and the greasy skin of the chicken. Baekhyun seems to want it just as much because the moment he gets the pancake off the stove, he’s dishing up the plates and setting it up on Minseok’s small table for two. 

They sit down and Minseok makes sure to grab the syrup and drinks for the two of them before starting to dig into the meal. The chicken is hot and fresh, juices seeping out as Minseok takes a bite from it. Baekhyun goes opposite to Minseok and starts on his pancakes first, tears it apart with his chopsticks and shoves a piece in his mouth after dipping it in a bit of syrup he had poured on the side of his plate. 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asks as he smacks his lips audibly. 

Minseok finishes his mouthful of chicken, nodding. “Yeah, it’s so good, Baekhyun, this was a great idea.” He douses his own pancakes in syrup and rips a piece off, clashing the sweet with the savory taste of the chicken left on his tongue. 

Baekhyun hums in agreement as he picks up his own chicken leg that managed to catch a bit of syrup on it’s skin. “The pancakes and chicken are a good combo, I think this should be our couple meal.” 

“Couple meal?” Minseok speaks through a mouthful of food in confusion.

“You know, a meal that only we make, that we never make with anyone else. Kind of like an inside joke, no one else gets it but us. We’re the only ones that know or make it.” Baekhyun explains simply. 

Minseok narrows his feline eyes. “I’m pretty sure you made that up, but okay. It can be our couple meal.”

“Yay!” Baekhyun cheers and squirms in his seat as a little happy dance, taking another bite of his pancakes. 

They devote the rest of their time at the table to finishing their meals, savoring every last bit of their meals. After, however, they decide to move to the couch and lounge together, turning on a random show to play in the background. 

Contrary to the scene, they’re enjoying each other’s company more than paying attention to the show, relishing in the warmth, the safety of the other’s arms. They press into each other, Minseok burrows his head deep into Baekhyun’s shoulder and takes in his pure scent, allows it to wash over him and relax him. Baekhyun shoves his cheek into Minseok’s hair and holds him tight, both of their eyes closing eventually. 

Quite a bit of time passes before Minseok can work the words out of his slack mouth. “Thank you.”

“For what, hyung?” Baekhyun is quick to respond as he always is, whether through text or in person. 

“For the date. That was the most...innovative and fun date I’ve ever been on. Thank you for taking the time to think this up.” Minseok replies. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It was nothing, hyung. I didn’t want to take you on a boring, overused, or cliche date. I wanted this to be special...unforgettable.” He responds sincerely, picking up his head to look down at Minseok’s curled up form. He grabs Minseok’s chin and tilts his head up so he’s looking into his eyes. “You deserve the best, hyung, and that’s what I’m making sure you get, the best.” 

Minseok has never felt such overwhelming emotion crash into his body. His head feels light, his heart swells with utter affection, his chest feels fuzzy, his stomach has butterflies, his intestines are in tight knots, everything hits him all at once and it's so much that he’s unsure if it’s his emotions or if he’s fallen ill. All he can think to do, just barely, is surge forward and claim Baekhyun’s perfect lips for himself. 

He kisses back with a vigor like no other, unmatched passion making him move in an almost aggressive way. Minseok can hardly take it, take it and return it. He wants Baekhyun to feel it too, wants him to feel the intensity, the devotion, the excitement, the _love_. 

Minseok wonders if the sweetness on his tongue is pure Baekhyun or left over syrup from the pancakes, wonders if he can implant even the tiniest bit of it into his memory. He never wants to forget the taste of Baekhyun’s adoration, never wants to forget the harsh brush of lips, the slight scrape of teeth against lip as he nips teasingly. 

He’ll _never_ get enough.

* * *

It’s the morning and Minseok feels groggy and heavy with sleepiness. Baekhyun is passed out underneath him, one arm around Minseok’s shoulders and the other covering his face. He’s got a throw pillow supporting his head, but Minseok can tell that Baekhyun’s neck most likely has a crick in it with the way it’s tilted. 

Minseok feels bad as he had used Baekhyun as his own personal pillow, Baekhyun giving Minseok all the comfort and leaving none for himself. 

He’s lucky it’s Saturday, or else he and Baekhyun would’ve been late to class seeing as the time is already eleven fifty five. He sighs and gets up, placing a hand underneath the pillow supporting Baekhyun’s head and pushing his body down so it’s not propped up so awkwardly. Baekhyun groans, but doesn’t wake and Minseok decides to clean up from last night. 

His lips tingle just from the mere thought of what happened between them. No clothes were shed and no skin was unveiled, but they spent hours kissing, whispering and exchanging sweet words, and then kissing again. It was heaven. 

Minseok starts the dishes, running the hot water and making sure the sink fills with soapy bubbles. After placing each of last night’s dishes into the sink, he starts cleaning them with a sharp eye, not leaving a speck on anything. 

The process is quick and efficient for Minseok, he’s done this so many times before that it’s really an autopilot setting in his brain. Usually, he would prefer to get the dishes done the same night, but with a distraction like Baekhyun, Minseok could forgive the broken routine. 

And just like that, he’s done pretty much as soon as he starts. At least that’s how he feels, the motions almost too familiar at this point in his life. 

Minseok returns to the living room, but instead of finding a sleeping Baekhyun, he finds the other sitting up and staring over his right shoulder. He follows his line of sight and sees Baekhyun staring at his finished yet unnamed canvas. 

“Ah, so you’ve found it.” Minseok announces his presence with the statement. 

Baekhyun glances at him before returning his gaze to the art work. “I actually saw it last night, but I’ve only found the time to admire it now. What do you call it?” 

“Nothing, it’s untitled. I haven’t found the perfect name for it yet.” Minseok replies as he moves to sit next to Baekhyun and turn his body so he can fit into his chest.

Baekhyun automatically brings an arm around Minseok, slings it over his right shoulder, across his chest, and under his left arm pit to pull him even closer. “Can I name it?” 

Minseok shrugs. “Sure, give it a go.” 

It takes a couple minutes of complete silence, Minseok looking over at Baekhyun to see his face contorted in concentration. His eyes are squinted, his mouth set in the cross between a frown and a pout, the cogs in his mind turning carefully and precisely. “为无为 (Wéi wú wéi). It’s a chinese with no exact translation, but basically it means ‘action without action’. It describes the scene, something in harmony with its surroundings.” 

The name is perfect and the next words slip without Minseok thinking-

“ _I love you_ ”

  
  



End file.
